Traición
by RocioFri
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu propio hermano está enamorado de la misma mujer que tú?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora.

* * *

**Traición**

_Capítulo único_

* * *

Edward nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, o al menos de amor. Siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por no mostrarse nervioso ante la chica que le gustaba, actuando de manera infantil y hasta descortés con ella.

Pero todo tenía una razón…

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cada vez que un chico se le acercaba con instinto de coquetería a Winry, él no podía evitar reaccionar de manera agresiva para con el tipo y después se excusaba con ella de manera indiferente.

Siempre era así, hasta el momento nunca había tenido el suficiente valor de confesarle su amor.

Siempre actuaba a las sombras, espantando a los chicos que gustaban de ella y aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para estar a su lado… aunque siempre fuese un idiota cuando estaba a su lado.

Ella lo volvía idiota… o eso creía él.

Pero… ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué hacer cuando tu propio hermano está enamorado de la misma mujer que tú?

—Al… —lo llamó por lo bajo, sintiendo una inerte impotencia, la misma que desquitaba cuando arrugaba el papel que sostenía en su mano —¿qué demonios es esto?

Quiso contener su furia, no quería alzarle la voz a su hermano… no a su hermano pequeño.

—Ah… hermano es… bueno es… —el nerviosismo lo atacó como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen universal —es…

—¿Es qué?

Su paciencia se estaba agotando, pero pese a todo… nunca lo miró a los ojos.

—Es una carta de amor, hermano.

—Tks… —al momento y sin conciencia de lo que hacía, rompió la carta — ¿Es para Winry?

—He… sí.

Y confesó su crimen.

—¿Por qué Al? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la misma mujer, por qué?

—Hermano, estás exagerando —no sabía exactamente qué decir o qué hacer, simplemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza y movió sus cabellos —Amar a una mujer en secreto, no es un pecado.

Y no lo era…

¿Desde cuándo amar a alguien se ha convertido en un tabú?... bueno, lo era para ellos cuando se trataba de la misma mujer.

—Tú sabes lo que yo siento por e… —antes de continuar, Edward calló.

—¿Qué sientes? hermano, dímelo… no te quedes callado…

Lo pensó dos veces…

Su hermano no estaba consciente del amor que tenía hacia Winry, y él mismo era el único culpable al nunca demostrar sentimientos, bien dicen que el que no habla no lo escuchan.

—Nada, Al… sólo, declararte por una carta es algo bastante cursi jajá —comenzó a reír rompiendo la pesadez del ambiente —deberías decirle lo que sientes frente a frente jaja.

—¿He? —se sonrojó, pero aun así nunca comprendería las actitudes extrañas de su hermano mayor —¿Crees que debería besarla?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —casi se ahoga con su propia saliva… fue una pregunta bastante directa —He… tal vez.

Dicho aquello salió de la habitación, necesitaba un tiempo solo para pensar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Mi hermano enamorado de Winry…

Se tumbó sobre el pasto y alzó sus brazos al cielo intentando poder alcanzarlo.

—El cielo cada vez está más lejos de poder tocarlo, tal vez nunca podría hacerlo. Sólo las personas que no han cometido pecados ni han intentado superar a Dios, podrán tocarlo… sólo ellas tendrán el derecho de tocar el cielo.

Así era Edwadr Elric, era su manera de expresar sus deseos, sus anhelos, sus fracasos… era su manera de darse por vencido.

—Yo soy culpable de todo ello, mi alma está corrompida por pecados y no tengo el derecho para tocar el cielo…

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y ante ello, Edward llevo su brazo para tapar sus ojos.

—Winry era mi pedazo de cielo… pero no tengo derecho a ella.

Se quedó en silencio mientras el aire del atardecer soplaba contra su rostro.

Ahora mismo, él creía que lo mejor para Winry era que se quedase con Alphonse, pues él era puro y no tenía ninguna corrupción en su alma.

Y en ese estado de reflexión se quedó dormido por unos minutos, hasta que dicha mujer esbelta y larga cabellera rubia llegó a donde él y lo despertó.

—¡Edward!... ¡Edward! —lo llamó varias veces hasta que el muchacho abrió los ojos de apoco.

—¿He…? —lo primero que vislumbró al abrir sus ojos fue el delicado rostro de ella tan cerca de él, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aventarla por impulso —¡Winry me asustaste!

—¡Aish! —infló los cachetes de manera infantil y se re acomodo sobre el pastado sentándose a lado de él. —Te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, idiota.

—Hum —giró la vista, aún seguía sonrojado.

—Siempre vienes aquí cuando algo malo sucede, y eso me preocupa bastante…

—Tranquila Winry, no pasó nada en absoluto, sólo vine aquí para descansar necesitaba un poco de aire.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó aún preocupada —¿No estás mintiéndome?

—No te miento —volteó a verla y una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en ella ya no pudo desviar su mirada —¿Para qué me buscabas?

—Hum bueno… —juntó sus rodillas a su rostro y prosiguió —hace un momento me encontré con Al y se portó muy extraño conmigo.

—¿Extraño? ¿Cómo, extraño?

—Pues, me dijo cosas como del encuentro de dos personas que se aman —su rostro cambio a una expresión de confusión —la verdad no entendí el mensaje de lo que quería decirme, sólo pude golpearlo.

—¿Qué? Jaja —se echó a reír estrepitosamente, la imagen mental de Alphonse siendo golpeado, le causó mucha gracia. —Serás cabezotas.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es cabezotas? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Alphonse se te estaba declarando, él te ama.

—¿He? —se sonrojó al instante.

—Debiste decirle que sí y luego besarlo —llevó su mirada hacia el césped, queriendo ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

—Pero… —su sonrojo se desvaneció y a acompañó a Edward para mirar ambos el césped —yo veo a Al como un hermano pequeño… —susurró no siendo escuchada por Ed.

Hubo silencio en el que ambos solo contemplaban el césped bajo sus pies, y el anochecer se hacía presente.

—Vamos —la llamó Ed al momento en que se ponía de pie —es tarde, debemos volver.

Como todo un caballero, le extendió su brazo como apoyo para levantarse y ella lo aceptó. Edward, ante el fino contacto de sus manos, no pudo controlar las emociones que corrieron por su cuerpo, sintió una creciente necesidad de sentirla más cerca…

Casi por impulso, la jaló de un solo movimiento llevándola cerca de él.

Ambos sintieron el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, pero ninguno de los dos hacía lo contrario para estar lejos.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que se podía sentir la respiración agitada. Edward llevó sus brazos a sus mejillas sonrosadas y las acarició en un gesto amable y Winry reaccionó ante la caricia y se estremeció para después cerrar los ojos.

—Eres muy bonita Winry…

—Ed…

Se acercó más hasta que sus labios se tocaron, él la besó de la manera más tierna y hermosa que pudiera existir. El toque fue inocente, pero poco a poco ambos incrementaban la intensidad del beso, convirtiéndose en un beso más salvaje en el que ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

—Ed… —lo miró aun con su rostro lleno de color.

—Winry…

Era un momento único, no necesitaban hablar, los dos sentían un amor mutuo y correspondido pero…

A lo lejos escucharon el crujir del césped lo que delataba la presencia de alguien más.

—¡Hermano! Tú —sintió su corazón quebrarse siendo víctima de una enferma traición.

—Alphonse —se llenó de inseguridad, no quería lastimar a su hermano menor pero ahora que había probado los labios de Winry, tampoco quería renunciar a ella.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Aun cuando fuiste tú quien me dijo que me le declarara…

—Al… no es lo que parece… —Winry intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Alphonse.

—Winry… tú… —dio pasos en retroceso y sin saber que decir se echó a correr.

Fue traicionado por su propio hermano.

Lo que hace felices a unas personas, puede ser el infierno para otras.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic sobre Full Metal Alchemist, ya que es una de mis historias favoritas, pero se me complica bastante escribir algo sobre este anime… Jaja

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado :D

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
